


The Calrissian Chronicles

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han gets a sneak peak of the galaxy’s greatest autobiography.





	The Calrissian Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild spoilers for one scene of Solo: A Star Wars Story

“What’s this?” Han asked curiously, his finger poised to turn on the recording device. He looked up at Lando, who was hovering in the doorway of the cockpit. 

“Don’t-” Lando started, but it was too late, Han had pressed the button and a holo of Lando had appeared. 

“ _The Calrissian Chronicles?”_  Han said incredulously, repeating the words the holo had spoken. “Is this your diary?”

“No! It’s my .... autobiography. But it’s unfinished. _A work in progress.”_ He reached forward, snatching it off Han and switching it off in one swift motion. 

An amused smirk spread across Han’s face. “Aren’t you a bit young to be working on something like that?”

"Not when you’ve had as many adventures as I have. Besides, this will only be ‘Volume 1 : An Intrepid Youth.’ Or, ‘The Young Hero.’ I haven’t quite decided yet.” He cradled the device to his chest delicately, like it was a small animal. “Anyway, no-one is supposed to see it yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because, _like I said_ , it’s not finished.”

“Am I in it?” 

“Interesting you think you’d make the cut.”

Han snorted in laughter, “I’m in it, aren’t I? What chapter? Am I the _Handsome Rogue?_ Or maybe the _Sexy Smuggler._ ”

Lando rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’ll just have to wait and see with everyone else.”

“ _Everyone else?_  Who else is gonna be watching this?”

“Uh...how about everyone in the Galaxy. What? You don’t think I’m interesting enough to warrant a bestselling autobiography, because let me tell you-”

Han stood up quickly, pressing a firm kiss to Lando’s mouth, interrupting his sentence. Pulling away, he snaked his arms around Lando’s waist, “Ok...maybe sometimes you can be interesting.”

Han leaned in for another kiss, but Lando swerved away, “Interesting enough to become a bestseller?”

“Yeah, whatever, you’re gonna record the Galaxy’s greatest autobiography, everyone will watch it, you’ll change a generation -”

Lando tried not to laugh, “Good. So you agree, glad we’re on the same page.”

It was Han who swerved from a kiss this time, “You still haven’t said if I’m in it.”

“You _know_  you’re in it.”

“In a good way?” Han asked, one hand creeping under Lando’s shirt. 

“In a _very_  good way. Perhaps too good....I may have to do some editing.”

“Maybe there could be a special edition version? Just for you and me...a little record of our time together.”

Lando tilted his head in a considered gesture, “Maybe. But that would just be my version of things. What about _your_ version. Maybe you should record your own for me.”

“Ok.” Han pulled Lando towards him, lowering his head to trail kisses down Lando’s neck. “But I get to see yours first.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll refer to you as the _Handsome Rogue_  in mine....”

“I suppose...” Lando gave an exaggerated sigh. “I could give you a sneak peek. Later though....I think we have some more _urgent_  matters to attend to right now.”

“Mmm...later.” Han agreed, stepping backwards, pulling Lando with him, until Han sat in the captain’s seat, Lando in his lap.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
